The 7th and Final Year Part 1
by Anjel Babe
Summary: Summer-Harry gets b-day present and a surprise


Harry Potter looked at his bedroom clock, 11:59 it read. One more minute and he would be 17. Harry wasn't a regular teenager; in fact he was far from it. For the past six years he had been going to a boarding school in northern England called Hogwarts. Hogwarts, different from most boarding schools, was a school for witchcraft and wizdary. He would now be in his seventh and final year of Hogwarts. Wow he thought my life at Hogwarts is almost over. Harry looked over to his clock again, 12:03 it now read. Wow, whoooppppeee it's my birthday he though sarcastically. Then he heard a tapping at his window. Six owls were right outside his window waiting anxiously to get in. He got up and let them in, but as soon as that got in he told them that they had to be extremely quiet or else they might wake up Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. 

They were Harry's mean aunt and uncle or guardians. Harry every year was forced to stay with them. It was because of that scar he thought. See if hadn't of had that scar his parents would still be alive and he would be living with them celebrating his birthday. But nooooo he though because of Lord Voldermont he had to spend his life with the Dursleys. Voldermont, aka Tom Riddle, was that darkest wizard of all time. He was responsible for killing some of the greatest wizards and witches and aurors with one single curse, Adava Kedavra, or the killing curse. Harry's parents, Lilly and James had died in Voldermont's attack, but Harry somehow survived with his lightning shape scar. Although, Voldermont's powers had been destroyed the instant he failed to kill Harry. Nobody knew why this happen, but people still had their suspicions. 

So Harry was left on his aunt and uncle's doorstep to be brought up by them. He had spent the last 16 years in the presence of his muggle (another term for a non-wizard) aunt and uncle being tortured by his dreadful, pudgy cousin Dudley. 

Like usual, the Dursley's again had forgotten Harry's birthday like they always had. Of course his hopes hadn't been too high in the first place that they would remember it plus it was also midnight, why would they get up just to celebrate the birthday of a nephew they totally disgusted. They had never celebrated it before- why start now? 

Back to the owls though, as he sorted through all six of them one was Pig, this was Ron's owl. Ron was Harry's best friend in the world. Sure they had gone through their Rocky points like when in their 4th year Harry was chosen to be the school champion when he hadn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire, but Ron though he did and had done it for attention. Ron was always a little self-conscious about fame and glory for he lived under five other brothers who had really made their marks in life. Bill, the oldest, worked at the Gringott's (the wizard banking system) as a curse breaker in Egypt, Charlie studied dragons in Romania, Percy was a head boy, a prefect, and now worked for the Ministry of Magic, and Fred and George were beaters on Griffyndor's quidditch team and now owned the most popular joke shop in Diagon Alley. 

Wow he thought, as he opened the neatly wrapped brown package. From Ron, he got one cake and a Chudley Cannons poster. The Chudley Cannons were Ron's favorite quidditch team. The poster had 7 witches and wizards flying around chasing after balls. Harry hoped to play professional quidditch one day but he still hadn't forgotten about his recommendation of being an auror. An auror was a person who caught evil wizards. It was like being part of the magical law enforcement only better. 

The next owl was a brown tawny one. This must be from Hermione, he thought. As he opened the package, he was amazed at what he saw. Not only was there a book about quidditch, like every year (how did Hermione manage to find so many books) but there had to be like a million chocolate frogs there too. He would now be able to finish his collection of trading cards. The trading cards inside the frogs included many famous witches and wizards. He ate one, like before the card was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts and the first chocolate frog Harry ever ate had the card Dumbledore on it. The inscription on it read:   


> > > > > > > > > > > Albus Dumbledore
>>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>>> CURRENTLY HEADMASTER AT HOGWARTS
>>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>>> Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,   
Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the   
Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the   
Twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy   
With his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore   
Enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling.

  
He turned it back over and there was Dumbledore smiling and waving at him. He thought for a second how he couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts safe in Dumbledore's protection from Voldermont. 

He glazed over the name Nicholas Flamel. He remembered in his very first year about his voyage underneath Hogwarts to rescue the Sorcerer's Stone, created by Flamel. It was unbelievable trying to get through all of those obstacles only to find out that Quirrel wanted to steal the stone for Voldermont. That was the second time in his life he escaped the wrath of him. 

The next owl was from Sirus he now lived in Hogsmeade, a wizarding village. Sirius was Harry's godfather and his father's best friend. Last year Harry, Hermione, and Ron had ran over Peter Pettigrew, the man responsible for James and Lilly's death and locked him up in Azkaban. From this Sirius, who everyone thought was responsible, was able to come out from hiding and live a normal life. 

As he opened the package he saw a new broom reservicing kit. He really needed one of these because the one Harry got from Hermione had run out of supply and he really needed to doctor up his firebolt. A firebolt was a the best type of broom you could have. Most wizards would die for one. 

The Next package was from Hagrid. Hagrid was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts and was the first person to explain to Harry about how he was a wizard. He told Harry about being a wizard and how his parents hadn't died in a car crash but had really died by the hand of Lord Voldermont. 

He opened the package to find a big pile of rock cakes. In Harry's opinion these were the only things Hagrid knew how to make. But being smart he knew not to trust what Hagrid had made and just placed them in his secret compartment under the bed. 

Two more owls left. The next one looked quite familiar. As he opened the letter he saw the familiar loopy writing of Professor Mcgongall explaining to him how enclosed are his book list and tickets to King Crosses Station to pick up the train to Hogwarts there on September 1st. He thought of how after he finished sorting through the last bird he would write to Ron and Hermione about meeting them at Diagon Alley to buy their school Supplies, like they always do. 

Finally last owl, but this wasn't an owl, it was a raven, a very big dark black raven. It scared Harry a little but he was okay. He opened the green glowing letter. It read in very scrawny handwriting: 

_Harry:___

_You took my loyal servant; now I will make sure you pay. You won't get away so easily this time._

At the bottom he saw the Dark mark glow very brightly. Then his scar started hurting very badly like knives were being stuck into his head. And with all the pain, all he could do is faint 

Somewhere far far away a man screeched with a high-pitched laughter, "I'll get you this time Potter."   



End file.
